


Authentic Wutaiian Pu’er

by terrismansazed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cid loves tea, Drabble, M/M, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrismansazed/pseuds/terrismansazed
Summary: Vincent brings some fancy tea home from a work trip. Cid is a tea snob.Featuring instagram boyfriend!Vincent and niche instagram celebrity!Cid





	Authentic Wutaiian Pu’er

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please bear with me!

“Captain”

Cid almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the low voice speak in the kitchen. The tea tin he had been holding clattered to the counter.

“Shit Vince, don’t ya know how to knock?” Cid started scooping the spilled leaves into the the pot as he threw an annoyed glare at Vincent. The tall man was dressed in his fighting leathers, prosthetic arm scratched and dented; clearly just back from a job. Cid moved to the sink to pour more water into the kettle. At least the spilled tea wouldn’t go to waste.

Vincent held up a fancy paper bag, emblazoned with a stylish logo, “Special delivery from Wutai,” and dropped it on the table. 

Curious, Cid set the kettle down on the stove and went over to the table. He peeked into the bag and his eyes grew big and round, mouth forming into a small circle. Vincent smiled at the expected reaction.

“This! This is authentic Wutaiian pu’er!” Cid gingerly took out a round paper disc from the bag, set it on the table and marveled. He brought the lump of tea to his nose, inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes.

The kettle screeching interrupted the meditative state that Cid had entered. Vincent moved over to the stove and took the kettle off the flame.

“Are we going to make some or are you planning on spending all afternoon staring at the tea?” 

“Damn, Vince. Let me have this moment!” Cid shook the paper package he was holding with both hands in Vincent’s direction. All the other man did in response was shake his head and leave the room.

“Doesn’t know how to respect a real goddamn treasure,” Cid muttered under his breath. With Vincent gone, he artfully arranged the still wrapped disc of tea on the table next to the paper bag and took out his phone. He snapped a few photos bending this way and that to catch the perfect angle. Once satisfied with the photos he took, Cid gingerly peeled away a part of the paper wrapping to expose the dark tea leaves inside. More photos ensued.

Cid spotted the mini orchid Tifa had brought on her last visit. He snagged it and placed it next to the tea and the bag. Wiping a few stray crumbs off the table Cid got back to the photography, turning everything around this way and that to catch the light in just the right way.

Walking back into the kitchen, dressed down into a pair of sporty black sweatpants and a dark baseball tee, Vincent slowed to a stop and sighed. An exasperated smile graced his lips as he looked at the dainty arrangement set by the gruff man dressed in a tshirt and jeans covered with all sorts of stains from the workshop.

“Ya knew this was coming!” Cid pecked Vincent’s cheek, adjusted the black headband keeping Vincent’s long black hair back, and handed the phone over. “Okay, now take a video of me crumbling the tea from the disk.

Though Vincent knew he was buying Fancy Tea, he hadn’t been exactly sure what it was. As he peered at the now unpacked tea he saw dark tea leaves firmly compressed into a disc. No wonder they had called it a brick at the shop.

He carefully picked up the phone with his clawed hand and aimed the camera at Cid’s hands. Cid, alarmed, tsked and rearranged Vincent so he could get the perfect shot.

“Okay, this should be good.” Cid mumbled. Vincent tapped the phone’s screen and nodded and Cid began slowly crumbling off bits of tea into a bowl.

“Perfect!”

With Cid preoccupied, Vincent took on his next task. This was not his first rodeo. The gunman grabbed a thermometer out of a drawer, set it next to the kettle, and started digging around the cupboards for one of the nicer sets of teacups. Vincent brought the flowery tea set to Cid with a questioning look.

“Naw hun, this has to be more traditional. Take out the tiny dark cups from the left cupboard.”

Vincent did as he was told. His phone pinged and he put the tea set he was holding down on the counter. Startled to actually have his phone on him, Vincent patted a few pockets before he found the right one. 

> **HighTeaReviews** Hubby brought me a gift from his work trip 😍😘🍵🌿💕  
Look forward to my review in the next post!  
.  
.  
.  
#tea #hubby #teablog #puer #puerh #tealover #cupoftea #highwind #highTeaReviews  
51 seconds ago

After glancing briefly at the screen, Vincent smirked, double taped the screen, and put his phone away again turning back to rummage through the cupboards.

Cid's phone started dinging incessantly, he swore and quickly muted it. He took a quick look at the notifications and saw “Liked by **xXxMasterOfChaosXxX**” at the very top.

Cid put his phone down on the table as notifications kept on flashing. He got up and hugged Vincent from behind. Laying his chin on the taller man's shoulder, Cid whispered, "thank you."


End file.
